camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Nike's Cabin
Nike's Cabin Description Nike's Cabin looks like a large brick building that looks like a school gymnasium. Inside, right above the entrance is a basketball hoop. The floors are polished hardwood. Numerous large windows surround the room. A treadmill sits in the corner of the room. On the second floor is a number of small bedrooms. There is also a line of cushions for both demigods and pets to rest on. The only pet at this time is a small terrier pup named Champ, owned by the cabin. Residents Counselor #Caspian Xavier (2 Quests) Lieutenant #Klaus Brammer Members #Gwen and Zear Gore #Nina Melody #Gloria Cambridge #Tiffany Montez #Van Rice #Camron Van Romaey #Alexus Crene #Phillipe Victoire #Caitlyn Vasquez Inactive # Campers up for Adoption # Campers not at camp year round #Lucia Price #Rowan Tate Former Members #Derek Argryos (Dead) #Robbie Dalton (Left Camp) #Lucius Caldare (KIA) #Logan Swartz (Left Camp) #Paige Evans #Ariana Lee (Left Camp) Gallery Powers Offensive #Children of Nike are changed during battle and become stronger and quicker in combat than a normal human could achieve. Defensive #Children of Nike can become resistant to all types of physical attacks for a short time. Passive #Children of Nike are innately proficient in most forms of combat and hold a higher state of physical prowess. #Children of Hermes have innate reflexes which allows them to fight and dodge quickly. #Children of Nike can predict the outcome of a gamble or game, as Nike is the goddess of victory. Supplementary #Children of Nike have the inhuman ability to leap great distances at once which this can be used to dodge or attack. #Children of Nike have the ability to empower strength upon nearby allies and instill fear upon nearby enemies with a deafening war cry. #Children of Nike are extremely athletic and are proficient in dodge-rolls which allows them to avoid physical attacks easily. Counsellor Only #In rare cases, children of Nike have the ability to predict the path of projectiles and dodge them, as well as identifying the weak points of opponents. Traits #These children are excellent charioteers and horse-riders. #Children of Nike are often athletic and great sportsmen. Treaties with other cabins Use this if you have a treaty with another cabin in exchange for other privileges mainly used for Capture the flag. Athena's Cabin I (Robbie Dalton) have made a treaty with Athena's Cabin. *We are allies for quests. Astraeus' Cabin I (Xander Nicholas) have made a treaty with Astraeus' Cabin. *We have a pact of mutual defense. *We may swap chores with them for other favors. Hades' Cabin I (Robbie Dalton) have made a treaty with Hades' Cabin. *We will defend the Hades cabin, only on the condition that the Nyx cabin attacks first. Harmonia's Cabin I (Robbie Dalton) have made a treaty with Harmonia's Cabin. *We have a pact of mutual defense. Tyche's Cabin I (Robbie Dalton) have made a treaty with Tyche's Cabin. *We have a pact of mutual defense. Eris' Cabin I (Caspian Xavier ) have made a treaty with Eris' Cabin. *We have a pact of mutual defense. *We may swap chores with them for other favors. Pets Champ is a terrier that belongs to the whole cabin Awards and Recognition Flag Bearers - Current Competitors and Quest Members #Chou Kai - Quest #Caspian Xavier - Leading a quest for Nike #Klaus Brammer - Leading a quest for Nike Winner's Circle - For completed quests and competition wins None yet, but mom expects this section to be huge eventually. Category:Cabins Category:Children of Nike